What have I done !
by Cricstar07
Summary: After rejected by the girl of his dreams and the Hokage title got snatched by his best friend, a heart-broken Naruto wishes he never STOP Madara and Obito Uchiha in that war and now leads his life to only one way : EVIL !. Can his parents and his friends stop him or will Naruto succeed his plans ?
1. After the war

Hey guys, this is my, well you can say my another story but its actually the first one in other ID. Due to some Technical difficulties I had to create this ID and now its fine. So this is my second story. Enjoy!

A/N: I totally do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto

_**What have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 1 : After the war**

It was an early and beautiful morning. Birds were singing and Flowers were dancing when...

"Come back here Hoshi don't run or you will fall !" Minato couldn't stop her grand-daughter. She was really fast, pretty much like him. Naren, the second daughter of Minato and Kushina, sister to Naruto and mother of Hoshi, laugh while watering her garden. "Caught you ! Haha. Your really fast just like me my dear child" Minato smile looking at his grand-daughter.''Daddy, Hoshi lets go. Mom is waiting for us. We should not be late like the last time''. Naren called them both then look up in the sky and smile, 'If only you were here' she thought about someone very close to her.

Kushina now was pretty known as the grand-mother of konoha since every child loves her and always wanted to hear her lovely stories. And today was a different day. It was a special day in konoha so every one were gathered at the heart of konoha . So it was bit different because there was someone who never been there! And the young ninjas were all grown up. Today all children sit besides and Kushina starts "Today as all you know is very special day for all of us right ?" with the huge sound of YES from the children came, the long-red hair women looked up in the air and sighed "Alright, today I'm going to tell a story about a hero who saved not only this village but other villages as well" She looked at Sakura, now 30, smiling at her. "How he became the legendary Hero ?" Kushina look at a familiar face, it was Sakura's daughter who asked this question."Yes" Kushina answer "Happened back 12 years ago after the 4th great shinobi war"

-Flash Back-

''Hurry up Minato , he is going to be here any minute!" Kushina shout, it was Naruto's 18th birthday and they wanted to make it very special because their son is very big Hero and wanted to surprise him. "I'll called them, just let me finished this" Minato said.

Naruto Uzumaki, now the Hero of the leaf, Nine-tails container whom Kurama is really close with, defeated Obito and Madara Uchiha to end that war and brought Sasuke Uchiha back, fulfilling his promised to the girl he loved ever since he was 12, was just coming back from his favorite place in the whole world, Ichiraku Ramen shop. He was a bit shock while he was eating ramen. He ordered 7 bowls and Teuchi and Ayami gave him free and Ayami gave him a kiss on his cheek!. Not only because he was a Hero, its because she was getting married !. And unknown to Naruto, they gave him free because it was his birthday.'They were really acting wierd' and then thought about Ayami 'Really Ayami, I could not believe it ! So like after 10-15 years it will be you, your dad and you child who will serve me hehe. Well, Good Luck!'. He put his hands behind his head with a big grin.

Marriage was one thing he could not get out of his mind and because of this, he could not think much about him and Sakura who, for the last 2 weeks, was just enjoying with her and even thought how it will turn out to be when he will marry Sakura. And because of this he forgot about his birthday. Shikamaru and Temari were already started to date shortly after the 4th war, Ino started to show Sai what 'date' means like, Ten Ten was amazed by Lee's works these days although she loved Neji but before she could tell him , he died saving Naruto, but thanks to Lee , she started to like him, then started to love him so yeah, their dating. All were remaining was Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, well Shino found someone else, and himself. By thinking this, he saw that he already arrived at his home. As soon as enter "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY, NARUTO !'' He was surprised . Everyone were there. Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Yamoto, Iruka, Guy all sensei were there and his friends Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Ten Ten, Lee, Ino, Sai, Garaa, Konkuro, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, His Parents, his 12 year old little sister Naren , including Teuchi and Ayami and not forgetting his 6 year old crush , Sakura.  
>"Happy Birthday, dobe" Sasuke replied from behind. He was now a brother type to Naruto now."OH YEAH! LETS PARTY" Naruto was really excited about this and he never been happier."Happy Birthday little brat" Lady Tsunade was even wanted him to be her successor to become the next Hokage."Happy Birthday kit! Don't forget about me as well" A sound came in his mind , it was Kurama, the Nine-tails who over the years was inside him and now he is friend with , wished him as well "Thanks Kurama" Naruto replied with a big, goofy grin.<p>

Hours later when everyone went home, Naruto was sitting on the roof top, looking up in the sky, thinking, leaving both Kushina and Minato clueless and Naren was asleep. "Hi there buddy, look what i've got for you" Minato said with a smile, It was his old Hokage Suit " Thanks dad but its 'The 4th' not 6th" Naruto replied. "I know you wanted to become a hokage so practice hard ok" "Sure dad...um whats with that face" Naruto look at his face which got bit creepy "He is just messing with you honey" Kushina came from behind "Why don't you both boys come down and go to sleep, tomorrow will be a beautiful day". "Sure um you guys go ahead i'll come down in a minute". Once they were down, Kushina said "Why Naruto is thinking so hard, whats he even thinking about ?" "Well I am not sure but I think he is thinking about being the best Hokage" Minato replied. Kushina sigh "Well If that's what he is thinking about or there is something else that I am missing"  
>"Are you sure, Kushina"<br>"Not sure but there is something I am missing, Even you"  
>"Well I am not sure but tomorrow we will find out, goodnight dear"<br>"Goodnight"

But who knows, Naruto reached his pocket and took out a box, inside there is a diamond ring, 'I hope she accepts this' Naruto thought and look at a window, someones window, it was her window, the one and only. 'Tomorrow I am going to propose Sakura Haruno' He thought with a big smile and looks up in the sky again.

So there you have it, the first chapter of 'What have I done?!'. Hope you guys like it. Its going to get well um, complicated story. So in the mean time, Reviews on this please - Cricstar07


	2. Shattered

Hey everyone I am Back and I just can't believe it, "Day 1 : 320 views, Day 2 : 114 views and Day 3 : 55 views and Day 4 : 13 views, overall : 502 views for Chapter 1" WOW ! I'm really happy. Looks like most of you love it and I think my story is going to be great. So here it is the chapter you have been waiting for. Enjoy.

A/N: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Except of Naren, she is my creation and I forgot to mention it the last chapter.

_** What have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 2 : Shattered**

"Brother Naruto wake up! Your late, again!" The 12 year old little sister wake him up. "Moms gonna be so mad, come ON!" She nearly created Rasengan but was not enough. She loved her brother's powers especially Rasengan and wished to become a big hero just like him. "Naren, please just 5 more minutes." Naren got bit angry, and give him this answer "I'm telling mom." "That's nice" Naruto replied and he forgot it, that how much Kushina hates it when he gets up late. Just within minutes "NARUTOOOOOOOOO! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU GET UP!" Naruto fell from his and went really fast to bathroom, then dressed himself with his usual orange jump suit, and got down just in time for breakfast. "I'M HERE" and he did this just in 2 minutes and 24 seconds. "WOW Naruto new record" Minato said this to his son. Minato was the 4th Hokage. He was the one who stopped the nine-tails from attacking Konoha. After stopping the tail beast, he injured himself so badly that he stopped walking. With the matter of years passed, he started to walk but can't run that fast. While he rested, Hiruzen Satrobi, the 3rd Hokage took in-charge. After his death, Minato decided to take the job, but stopped by everyone and Lady Tsunade, now the current Hokage, took the job and for the last 6 years, working really well. It was all because of Naruto, at that time aged 12, reminded her of her Little brother and her lover Dan. "I'm glad you came on time Naruto, otherwise you whats gonna happen to you." Kushina suddenly changed her angry to cute happiness, which Naruto always sees it from every girls. 'I never understand girls and their damn sudden change of their emotions' Naruto thought. "So Naruto, what are you gonna do today. Any special plans or anything ?" Minato ask him, always expecting something great from his son. "Nothing much to do today, Like go to Kakashi sensai, meet Sai and Captain Yamoto, then go to Lady Tsunade and then to get Ramen and don't worry mom, I get Ramen for you." Kushina smiled "Thats sweet of you dear." Then Naruto continue " and then help both Hanabi and Hinata for their work with the Hyugas and then along with Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Sasuke, Shino, and Sai again and Kiba we will go for little guy to get together and then get something sweet for my little princess Naren" Both Minato and Kushina Awed and Naren replied "Thank you brother" Then again Naruto continue "...and then-" He was cut by Minato " You call this a 'Nothing much to do today'" He chuckled as well. "Sorry, its just came out from no where oh and then need to meet Saku..." Naruto remember he need to meet Sakura today itself because he wanted to propose her while all three stared at him with Kushina replying " and meet who ?" Naruto jumped of his seat with carrying Naren to his back for Academy with saying last words "Sorry Mom, Dad, gotta go. Really important work. Bye." The door closes before the parents say goodbye. "Wow, I never saw Naruto running off like that before." Minato was surprised. What was so imprtant for Naruto ? "You know Minato, he really wanted to meet Sakura."

"Oh really ?"

"Yes. You know, I really liked Sakura. She is really like me, right ?" Kushina always like the way Sakura treated Naruto. She even thinks those to are worthy for each other which snaps Kushina out and remembered. "I think now I realized why Naruto was in such a hurry." Minato looked at his wife for an answer, the answer which he was looking for as well. "Our baby is going to propose her !" "WHAT REALLY ?" Surprises on both parent's faces. "Remember couple of days ago he asked me for help, thats why he was in deep thought last night. I just can't wait for her reply. I really glad Naruto have found the right girl. I really hate that hyuga girl, she is not his type." Kushina hates the way Hinata stalks at Naruto. She wanted Naruto to have a wonderful life with Sakura and become Hokage just like his dad. "Even I'm glad as well" Minato's reply, then came a little kiss followed with a smile.

At the Academy...

"Bye Naren and behave OK." Naruto waved her. "Yeah right, I'm not troublemaker like you and goodbye". Naruto did almost everything for today's plan but he was getting bit shaken for that propose part. With Guys day out, almost everyone notice Naruto was feeling bit different. Shikamaru, one of Naruto's best friend, thought of one thing, Sakura but he wasn't sure so he kept quite. "Is there something you want to tell, Naruto ?" Sai asked, he knew that Naruto loves Sakura. "Oh no nothings wrong just felling bit sick." And everyone bought it, following Choji's reply " Yeah we ate alot last night." Sasuke look at Naruto and said " Is there something you need Naruto, I can help." Sasuke these days really respect Naruto and he is really a more like a brother to him and ready to help him whenever he needs help. "Oh no Sasuke, I'm good." Sasuke got up and said "I have some important work to do so see you guys later." Sasuke was planning something for weeks. With everyone said goodbye, Naruto felt bit shaky as everyone still thought he was bit sick. By the time their get together was over, Naruto wanted to meet Sakura NOW. He even ask Kiba to pick his little sister up from the Academy. Naren loves Kiba and Akamaru and she enjoys visiting them. 'I'm really glad I have a friend like him' Naruto thought and waited outside of the Hospital.

While waiting for her, he fall asleep. Moments later, Sakura arrived and looked at Naruto and just sign" Idiot" was her repled and slowly, and with her usual style of getting Naruto wake up "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!. Why are you here ?" Naruto woke up to see such a beautiful face. It was somewhere 10:00 at night. "Um I was thinking, wanna go with me at Ichiraku's for a date ?" Sakura cannot reply properly, she was hiding something. Infact she was really happy today because something really amazing happen in her life so she accepted. "Sure" was her reply and then thought 'This will the last time we will date Naruto, I'm sorry'. After nearly an hour, after an wonderful time, both of them went to the lake where its was really lonely. 'This is my perfect moment' Naruto just coulden't be happier. He was finally going to do it, her, she the one and only. "Naruto what are you doing ?" He bend down, getting ready for his line that he prepared for last few weeks. "I know that this is really Shocking and really surprising as well, I been waiting for this day for too long and now this is the right moment, Sakura Haruno, will you marry me ?" A stunning silence was their with only the cricket chopping. Naruto with a smile, became statue while Sakura just stand their and finally she said it. "Naruto, Thank you for everything and saving me alot. Your a really great friend and everyones biggest hopes." Sakura just can't say the word with Naruto getting positive "So is that YES ? " Sakura now give him the answer with simple words "Naruto, I'm sorry."

Another stunning silence happen as the cricket chips again following Naruto's slamming voice. "Wh-What Di-d you sa-say, Sakura ?" Then the truth came out. "I said I'm sorry. As you can see, Sasuke already proposed me and you know I loved him for over the years and He suddenly proposed me this morning and you know... I can't say no. I'm really sorry Naruto. I know for over the years you saved me from every trouble and nearly died for me, but with was all of suddened. I'm sorry." No replied came from the blond spiky boy as he was felt like a million kunai struck in his heart. He, to hide his tears, just simple reply after Sakura said "Your not sad are you, Naruto ?" "No, no I am not, honest. I'am really happy that he proposed you and you even said, you wanted him to acknowledge you, right ? So, um congratulations." Sakura just stared at him. How did he knew that she wanted Sasuke to acknowledge her ? "Na-Naruto ?" She said as Naruto leaves with just few words following his tears coming out "Good night, Mrs. Uchiha." and left silently with Sakura in her thoughts 'Naruto, I'm sorry.'

Back at Uzumaki residence, he came home at Mid-night. Minato went to Tsunade for some work while Kushina went to Inuzuka's to pick up Naren as she knew that Naruto will come home late because of his little secret work. He stopped at the kitchen and had a little flashback few days back.

FLASH BACK

"Hi mom, um don't mind but I want to do something to you." Naruto bend down to her as he was doing something that shock Kushina with her saying while blushing "Naruto ?" She understood this but Minato ruined a little practice "NARUTO" he laughed "What are you doing, proposing your own mother ?" He laughed again with Kushina replying "Minato, can't you see, our son is preparing to propose someone and he wanted a practice since I'm a lady." "Oh I see. So Naruto, who the lucky girl ?" Minato was happy. Naruto reply with a blushed "Actually dad, there is someone and I don't want to tell now." He turned back to his mother and said "I'm I doing it right ?" Kushina smiled "Yes Naruto, you are. And you better not shake and shiver, like your dad did when he proposed me." Naruto was surprised to heard this "Really dad ?" Minato blushed "Lets not talk about this OK ?" With Yes came and with a little laugh from his wife and his son, Kushina announced for dinner.

PRESENT

'I am sorry guys, She rejected me and there are no other girls to propose since I don't Love them like the way I love Sakura' He put the ring box down at the table, such that way where no one can see it in dark. He went straight to bed. Few minutes later, the family arrived back. Kushina notice of Naruto's presence and asked her little daughter to go check on him. Naren came back with one answer; Sleeping. And they all went to bed. But who knows, he wasn't asleep, he was awake because he was really heartbroken and thought as well 'Looks like that important work for Sasuke was this. He really is going to re-create hi clan.'

WOW, This is one heck of a chapter. I'm sorry Naruto I broke your heart because its my story... So there you guys have it, Naruto got rejected by the girl of his dreams, I don't know whether you guys like it or not but I'm pretty sure you guys enjoy it. So Chapter 2 finished. Chapter 3 will be up and in the meantime, Reviews. Good bye - Cricstar07.


	3. The Kages meeting

Hi guys I am back, Can't believe 2 chapters in one night. So Naruto got heartbroken. Thats too bad. So here it is chapter 3. Enjoy.

A/N : Except Naren ( Naruto's little sister ), I do not own Naruto.

_**What have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 3 : The Kages decisions **

It was a another beautiful morning, with same thing happen yesterday "Brother Naruto, wake up." Naruto, after what happen last night just coulden't bear it. The words 'I'm sorry, Naruto' were repeatly coming to his head. "I am calling mom !" Naren went down and sidn't hear a word. She is just a little girl don't know what happen. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOO...!" ...Nothing happen. No reply no nothing. Kushina again shouted as both her and Minato went upstairs. Minato came for the reason to stop her while Kushina, well, angry. Naren just sat there, don't wanted to get her in trouble "Jeez, what a brother I have !" . Just seconds later she entered the room and saw Naruto still lying down to his bed. "Naruto, GET UP, NOW !" still no reply. Kushina and Minato look at each other, is he OK ? . Kushina went down to get a glass of water. Suddenly she saw a box, a ring box. She open it and surprisingly, found the ring in there which make her thought 'So thats why, I hope he didn't got rejected. I hope he didn't got any time.' She ran to his bedroom with Minato still trying to get him up. He got really worried, IS HE DEAD ? " Minato, stop worrying. I think I know what happen." She sat besides his bed and talk. "Naruto, how things went with Sakura last night ?" This snaps Minato out ' Of course. the proposal. How can I forget this ?' This time Naruto got up and reply with tears coming out." Mom, she ...she...she REJECTED ME !" He hug his mother tightly while both parents were looking at each other. "What happen ?'' Minato wanted to know. Naruto sit down and explain everything to them. "I took her to Ichiraku's shop and..." Kushina look at him "And what ? " Naruto remembered he forgot to bring Ramen at home for her "I'm sorry I forgot to bring Ramen for you." " Its OK, now tell me what really happen." Kushina smiled and wanted to know so Naruto continued "After taking her to Ichiraku's, I took her to lake and proposed her and she kindly rejected me saying that she was suddenly proposed by Sasuke." "That Uchiha kid ?" Minato met Sasuke way back. "Yes him. And I just did nothing but congrats her and walk away. "Kushina can't believe it "Just like that, nothing atleast you could have done something to change her mind or well something. For years you chased her, just in order to win her heart." "I know mom, but what can I say now, Whats done is done." Naruto said this and went crying on her shoulders. Minato just can't see him that way "Son, sometimes people don't always get what they really wanted." Kushina look angry at him and said "Not helping, Minato!" But Naruto stop her and replied "No mom, dad is right. We can't get everything what we always want. This feels me not to get Married. Find or ask Naren for her life parthner, but I'm not getting married. You guys have no Idea how its like to be heartbroken." The parents agreed after looking to each other and hug him tight. Naruto look at them and said "At least I am going to be a Hokage. That will lighten my mood up." Minato smiled and replied "Yes, but you need to wait some years Naruto."

Elsewhere, there was a meeting going on between the Kages.

"Ah I'm really tired for being the Hokage. I mean for the last 6 years I'm working and now look at me, 58 now." Lady Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konoha, sitting with Mizukage Mei, Raikage Aei, Kazekage Garaa and Tsuchikage Onoki, with Mei replying to Tsunade's words. "Oh come on Tsunade, even you 70s, your still look young, a women of 35s." "Yeh but I'm tired of working, so I'am deciding to leave my work and give to someone else." WHAT came from the other Kages. Garaa replied "Are you sure? I mean sure your tired now, but who will you give ?" Tsunade thought and said "Well, I ask Kakashi but he simply rejected. He is a busy man now and the 4th still can't work and advised me to appointed Naruto. What do you guys think ? That brats gonna take the work." Aei replied to her "I think that brat of yours can't do it. For me, give the work to that Uchiha kid." Tsunade sees him in surprise "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, SASUKE ? I mean I know he said he wanted the Hokage title but he was just saying it. After that he attacked Naruto then for real, he is back. What makes you think that ?" Mei replied "I think Naruto is fine but my people consider Sasuke." Onoki replied as well "Same here." Tsunade was surprised. The reason why Sasuke is chosen because ever since he came back, the elders of all 5 great nations still consider Sasuke as a traitor. In order to proof he is telling the truth and he is really for this time not a traitor, he protected all the great 5 nations for the last 10 months impressing everybody and Naruto was happy that Sasuke is not a traitor. This was the big reason. Tsunade ask Garaa "What about you Garaa, which guy ?" Garaa will always vote Naruto since he shared a big live with him. He is impressed by Naruto's words and actions. "Naruto." Thats it, Lady Tsunade decided. "OK since I and Garaa wanted Naruto and you three wanted Sasuke, I decided to call the election day." The Kages were ready to listen since this is going to be a great stuff. "Whoever gets the most vote from each villages, including ourselves as well, wins and he becomes the Hokage. In case If any one of you are retiring, please say it now so we can discuss the next Kage in you villages." Aei was impressed with himself saying No, along with others said No. Onoki will give his title of Tsuchikage to his grand-daughter later. "Tsunade, I really love your Idea. I prepare the notice right after this meeting." Mei said with exictement. 'Bee is really gonna participated in this one' Aei thought of his brother, Killer Bee and he is pretty sure that the first vote for Naruto will be from him.

Wow, 2 chapters in one Night ( like I said above ). Really cool. I know I know this chapters sucks a bit because its short but as you can see I have alot of work and I'am also working on my other story 'The BodyGuard'. So yeah, its a lot of work of me. One of the biggest problem is that starting this Thursday (29:Jan:2015) I am having exams for 2 weeks. Tune in at this coming tuesday because If I had time I may post Chapter 4. So see you guys. Reviews-Cricstar07


	4. Surprising Announcements

Hi Guys Cricstar07 is back and yes sorry for a long delay due to my exams (which I mentioned last chapter) So here it is the 4th chapter. EnjoyA/N : Except Naren, I don't own Naruto.

_** What Have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 4 : Surprising Announcements**

After a discussion on a election, the Kages of respective villages agreed to post a notice outside of their offices on 14th oct, which means tomorrow. Getting ready for the preparations as well, without anyone knowing yet.

Today all the old friends, except Naruto who got heartbroken and try to overcome it by working and getting practice for being a Hokage, get a little get-together. Everyone little did of Naruto's absence. But Shikamaru got some 'other' explanation from the former Hokage. "Its really great to see all of you guys again. Its like I don't see you anymore. Work, Work and Work its all about." Sakura was glad to see everyone. "Its good to see you too, Forehead." Ino was glad to see her best friend as well, as she had been working well at her flower shop. How about you Tenten, how is your work ?" Tenten was working at her weapons shop. She mostly gets bored because wars are not coming much. But some of them just get it for soveiners. "Not much, as usual. Hinata ?" Hinata, now the head of her clan, have been working well after taking her father's place. She, along with her younger sister Hanabi, did a really great job for everything. "Well, Hanabi and I are doing great. As the leader I give my clan a day off today, otherwise they will think that I'am always taking my day off and leaving Hanabi in-charge. Shikamaru, how is your work ?" As Shikamaru takes place for Shizune for his training, he have confidence of Naruto to become the next Hokage and he is ready to be his attendent. "Troublesome, only troublesome work." Kiba realised Sasuke didn't arrive as well as Naruto. "Hey guys, where is Naruto and Sasuke ?" Choji and Shinno also had a same question when Shikamaru answer "Former Lord Hokage said that Naruto is busy on his work and Sasuke is well, um woking I guess." "I guess ? Even you don't know ?" His girlfriend Temari replied "You can say that, I'm not sure." "Well, He is now one heck of a person. I'm glad I have you Sai." Ino used to be in love with Sasuke, but Sai suited her better according to her. Sai on the other hand knew what Sasuke was doing "Well today I saw him carrying papers." "That's it ?" Lee was just sitting behind. "Yes, thats it." OK not that suitable for Ino. But she love him anyway.

Sakura decide that it is time to tell the truth for why Sasuke did'nt hang out much. She called out Ino by just staring at her. Ino using her mind reading jutsu, ask Sakura ' OK forehead, why are you staring at me.' Sakura replied 'Ino, there is something I want to tell all of you.' She take out her hand, and show a ring on her finger. Ino cannot believe it and she shouted ''OMG! SAKURA HAS BEEN PROPOSED BY NARUTO !" Ok Naruto wasn't the answer so Sakura back up "No Not Naruto. Its Sasuke who proposed me." A little silence was there, then an applause came "Congrats Sakura." they said. Ino just sit there in shock, then silently congrats her friend "Congrats Forehead." Sakura thanked everyone and Ino as well "Thanks Ino-pig." Shikamaru stood up and ask Ino out. "Ino can I talk to you for a minute." Temari look at him, what does he want to ask to her. "I'll be back in a minute, Tema."

As they both went out, Ino started first "I can't believe Sakura said yes to Sasuke !" "Thats what I want to talk about." Shikamaru replied "Really, ok whatever. You see when a Guy do everything for the girl he loves, the girl deserve that guy. Sasuke didn't do anything for Sakura yet she accept his proposal. Poor Naruto, I wonder how he will feel about this." It was now all cleared for Shikamaru. Why wasn't Naruto showed up in today's get-together? Why did the 4th say other reasons instead telling the truth? Why did he saw Naruto so sad, such that way like he was heartbroken? It was all cleared now. "Ino, I think I know why Naruto haven't show up today ? He was the first one to find out that Sakura is engaged to Sasuke." Ino looked at him shocked and surprised "This could be a really good reason. Poor Naruto. He deserve Sakura." Ino replied unhappily. She know that Naruto loves Sakura for the last 6 years and did everything just for her. "Its just unfair for him." Shikamaru look at the Hokage mountain. He knew he saw Naruto sitting above the head of 4th. He sign and said "There is nothing we can do about it." Both Ino and Shikamaru looked at the sky.

The early morning 14th oct came, as Kushina was just coming back from a little walk and saw a notice on the board outside. She ran home fast. Naruto was sleeping on a couch, since he came late last night. "MINATOOOOOOOOOOOO...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ?!" Naruto fell from the couch, what did he do this time. Naren came running down and ask her "Mom not so loud. Its early morning and people coul hear you." "I DON'T CARE. WHERE IS YOUR FATHER ?" Kushina was really angry. Naruto got up and ask "Really Mom, why on early mornings and Dad went to work after you went for your walk. What's the trouble, anyway ?" Kushina cannot explain what she saw there so she replied this way "Naruto, its better to see it yourself. Its something that you need to read it." Naruto went upstairs with a reply "Whatever it is, I will see it when everyone gets up." As both ladies watched him went upstairs, Kushina thought 'Oh Naruto Honey, your not gonna like this one."

Naruto was walking by Ramen shop an did not even bother himself to get one. Suddenly he saw many people gathered up outside the Hokage tower. "This is really troublesome." Shikamaru was the first one in line to see it along with Ino "Really troublesome.". Naruto didn't know what the heck was going on, so he barged through people "Alright people out of my way, move it move it, Hero is coming your way." He saw a notice ;

' This is the message not only for Konoha but for all five great nation. Our current Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju, decides to retired from her work. There is support for the Naruto Uzumaki to become the next Hokage. However, due to the work and oath taken by Sasuke Uchiha, he improved himself to take the place of becoming the next Hokage after he saved the five great nation couple of months ago. This has been a mix up. Since Konoha is the strongest of all, the Kages decided to call up an election. Votings will be start on 17th and end on 19th oct while the results will be announce on 21st. We know this is an shocking news but please believe us, other nations people votes someone while other votes someone. More Information will come soon. - Minato Namikaze, former Hokage. '

Naruto didn't care what he read. ''Puff, an election ? I'll win this one so easily. Hehe." Someone behind him over-hear him. And he replied this in his thoughts 'Believe me Naruto, it will be hard because most people want Sasuke to become the next Hokage.'

OK so the election, huh? I know I am crazy. And Ino knows well about Sakura's life with Naruto is suitable. Instead with Sasuke. So I'm glad I got some time to write this own since I'm having exams now. So here it is Chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Cheers - Cricstar07


	5. Unexpected result

Hi Guys Cricstar07 is back and yes sorry for a long delay again. Here it is the 5th chapter. Enjoy

A/N : Except Naren, I don't own Naruto.

_** What Have I done ?!**_

**Chapter 5 : Unexpected Result.**

So the vote starts. In voting booth in five nations, it set up in a small tent right in front of the Kage towers. In Konoha, Lady Tsunade take a look inside. It is small. When you enter there, the first thing you will see is a table and on it there are more than 100 papers to write the person you are voting and with its side of the table is a box and right above the table, there is a notice written :

' As you can see, you have a table and a box. Read the instructions carefully :

1) First of all you MUST write your name. It is compulsary.

2) You have to write the person's (that your are voting) name carefully and neatly.

3) If the name is not clear, then your vote will be cancelled and will not count.

4) Once you vote, you cannot vote again.

5) Fold paper into two and put inside the box. The folding should be damage.

6) If caught then along with your previous vote (That is why you must write your name) will be cancelled.

7) If you find no papers in the desk, ask the guard outside to bring out another.

Good luck to the voters and to both Naruto and Sasuke as well

- The 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju '

After looking at the notice, she sign and say "Looks like its all done. The other nation must have prepare this way as well. I'm pretty sure Naruto is gonna get it."

Back at the Uzumaki residence, Naren and Naruto were both watching T.V. 'Naren seems worried' The big brother thought "Naren, is everything all right ? You look worried" Naren did not answer. This cause Naruto worry "Naren ?" He called her again, still no answer. She was in deep thought 'I wonder what she is thinking about ?' Naruto grab her shoulders and shout "NAREN!" "Wha-What ?" Naren snapped out and saw the worried brother. "Is everything all right ?" Naruto ask again "Yes, its all fine." She said

"Then why were you in deep thoughts"

"Nothing."

"Nothing ? You looked worried like someone is targeting you or someone said something to you"

"No nothing is wrong. You don't have to be worry Naruto."

"Ok then."

But she was lying, as she was worried about Naruto's loss to Sasuke.

Flash Back

Naren was at Ino's house as she was telling her how her family can read people's mind. "This is awesome. I can read that woman's mind." Ino really like Naruto's little sister. Everyone does. "Hehe, I know but you should not talk to her in her mind. Otherwise she will thing a ghost is near as she doesn't know the Mind-reading Jutsu. And if ANBU finds this out then whether I'm or both of us are in trouble." Naren cuts the connection between her and the woman's mind "Oh, Thanks for the warning otherwise I was going to prank her as a ghost." Ino laughed and thought 'Really a Naruto's younger self copy.' She looked at the clock and saw the time, it was almost 11:00 before noon.

Naren went to Ino's house after Naruto went upstairs saying the last words "Whatever it is, I'll see it when everyone wakes up." Kushina drops her to Yamanaka's as she angerly went to Minato at the Hokage tower.

"Come on Naren, Time to go." Ino said. But when she open her door, she saw Shikamaru "What are you oing here ?" Ino ask. "You better come with me now." Ino along with Naren went with Shikamaru. There they saw the notice outside the Hokage tower. Slowly, one by one people arrived to look in which Shikamaru said "This is really troublesome." and Ino replied "Really troublesome." The trio saw Naruto barging in to look at the notice and then said ''Puff, an election ? I'll win this one so easily. Hehe." Ino used the mind-reading jutsu and read someone's mind as well. A man behind Naruto in his thoughts 'Believe me Naruto, it will be hard because most people want Sasuke to become the next Hokage.' Ino grabbed both Shikamaru and Naren's arms and took them aside. "I just read Garaa's mind. He said 'Believe me Naruto, it will be hard because most people want Sasuke to become the next Hokage.'" Both Shikamaru and Naren shocked. Garaa is here, disguised ?

"Ino, what are you talking about ?" Shikamaru said

"Don't believe me. then grab that brown coat man NOW !" Shikamaru used his jutsu and caught Garaa

"What are you doing here ?" Naren asked with Ino replying "And what do you mean Sasuke will get the title."

Garaa signed and gave the answer "I went to different nations and I over-heard the conversation from almost half of the people in nations talking about Sasuke to vote. Especially girls since from the start he is a hit guy."

"Oh, which means he is in trouble." Ino said. "What, trouble ? No way, he is Naruto Uzumaki, my brother. He will win, Right ?." Naren said. "We have to wait and find out." Garaa replied to the little girl's question.

Present

'That's what I'm worried about Naruto. I'm sorry but I'm not loosing hope' She thought in her mind. "I'm going in my room. Good luck about that vote tomorrow." "Yeah whatever. I'll win thats for sure." Naruto replied and Naren went upstairs.

17th, 18th and 19th October were the voting days. You just cannot ask everyone to come and vote only one day. People went the voting booth and went out after five minutes. Most proberly they just don't know who to vote. Naruto and Sasuke cannot vote themselves in Konoha or anywhere, but kage can. Garaa, Mei, Onoki and Aei vote. In Kumogakure, Killer B was the first one to vote. He really enjoy these types of competition.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were confident ; Naruto was confident because he thought he will win while Sasuke thought Naruto will win. Naruto sat home and Sasuke didn't even bother himself and spent his time with his wife to be Sakura.

The day finally arrived, Oct 21th. Oct 20th was really a busy day for all the Kages as they brought the five boxes and threw it at the Hokage office. All five of them opened the paper, saw the name and put inside a two box which one labeled as 'Naruto' and other 'Sasuke'. And then they count.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today is the day where I resign as being a Hokage and give this work in the hands to Naruto or Sasuke. I'm going to announce the result." Tsunade announced to the people of Konoha with the other kages were present as well so they can get the result and announce to their respective nation.

Naruto, Naren, Kushina and Minato were on the right side on the top of Hokage tower, Tsunade in the middle while Sasuke an Sakura on the left. Naruto was smiling and Sasuke went to Naruto and said "You know dobe, I think you win this one. So congrats." Naruto replied "Thanks, teme."

'(sign), this was really an unexpected result' Tsunade thought and announced "The next Hokage is ..." Naruto stepped forward a bit but stopped as soon as he heard, surprised.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the 6th Hokage."

Well, well. Sasuke got it. So who wants to know what happen next. I know this is really something. Reviews please. - Cricstar07


	6. Important Notice

Hello everyone _**Cricstar07**_here to tell you an Important notice.

First of all, I'am from Asia and second of all, You guys want to know why I write short stories ? Because I'am not an expert writers like [[_Loreylock_]] or [[_thesaiyanjedi_]] or whoever you guys like the authors. I'am just expressing my imagination like you guys. Telling the world of my stories of 'what would have been' or 'what if'. I had received negative reviews in my Private messages and 2-3 in review box while some of them help me to write better (thanks for those guys). And You guys read the summary (like always because this is how you guys get interest to read) and read that Naruto lost both his dreams (Sakura and Hokage) and becomes EVIL. I needed a start to tell you guys how he will become evil. I always imagine that what if Naruto never gets nothing, no girls and the title, so how it will turn out to be ? I know you guys want to see how Naruto will destroy everything by becoming Evil. That's what you all want to see, right ?

I have to agree that I'm not a good writer like you guys, but at least I'm trying, at least I'm telling you guys my Imagination. Speaking of this, my other story (_**The BodyGuard**_) is not good as it looks but people give me (out of 7 reviews one written by me) 6 of them positive and even they even private message me that it is great.

I know I get hurt because some people say It's stupid or crazy or Awful story, but I'm trying people. I'm trying to be like you guys. I may not have best experience on writing but its all my trying. I have more imaginations and more stories to tell as well, but I don't get much time (like everyone does).

So guys I don't know whether you guys like it or not but at least stop Private messaging me about how bad it is and if you guys really want to tell something IMPORTANT to 'ME' then you can private message. I'm saying this politely.

Next Chapter for this story will be out within the week then after that I will go to vacation and may continue my story after March.

- **_Cricstar07_**


End file.
